Hikari's Job
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. Hikari gets a part time job, too bad Kei's company owns it


**A/N: Hi to all Special A fans! Wow! I'm so excited to be here again! I'm quite surprise to have 25 reviews for my first one-shot! Yay! I'm hoping that this story will please all my Hikari and Kei fans! So enjoy!**

"Hikari's Job"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Hikari and Kei

Romance/Humor

Rated k+

Summary: one-shot. Hikari gets a part time job at a fancy restaurant, too bad Kei's company owns it.

Notes: Everyone is dating expect for Ryu and Finn.

(Do NOT Own S * A- Special A)

-

-

-

_Hikari Hanazono waited outside the building with an expression that was identical to the one she has when Kei is on to one of her secrets. The girl let go of the long breath she had held in and suck it in once again_. _'_You can do this!_' she_ _thought_. 'Just think of what that damn Takishima would say if I didn't get it.'

"Hahaha. Miss No. 2 couldn't get in. Maybe next time."_ Imagery Kei said in her head._

'**Grrrrrr! Stupid Takishima! I'll show him!' **_With that, the woman matched into the building with a determined expression._

-- 2 weeks later--

Six Special A members were seated in their greenhouse, waiting for there last member to arrive.

"I wonder where Hikari is." Akira said, sipping a bit of her tea. Her face showed concern. "She's never been this late before." Her eyes then narrowed to the person who was typing on his laptop. "You wouldn't have happened to do anything to my sweet Hikari, would you Kei?"

The blonde male paid made no response and Akira's temper grew. "Damn it Kei, don't ignore me!" She shouted, slamming her fist onto the table.

Megumi and Jun grabbed onto Ryu with scared expressions. Tadashi jumped up but Kei continued to type. The woman was just about to pull the plug to Kei's computer when-

"Look! Look! I did it! I did it!"

All members of the S*A looked back to find Hikari running to them with a bright smile and a flyer in her hand. Akira's eyes sparkled with she saw Hikari.

"Way to go Hikari! Even if I don't know what you're talking about." The short haired woman replied, hugging her best friend. Then Akira pulled apart from her, though keeping her hands on her shoulders. "Did you finally beat that annoying Kei?"

"Nope!" Hikari answered, her face silently falling but still smiling. "But it's just as good!"

This brought silence to the entire Greenhouse.

'_She didn't beat Kei-'_ Tadashi thought

'_But she's still smiling like it was no big deal.'_ Ryu finished. Both males slowly turned their heads towards Kei's direction. There was a dark aura around though he had a hard expression on his face. But in his eyes you could see the confusion and curiosity on what Hikari was about to say.

'_This can't be good.'_ 5 of the S*A members thought, scared.

"_Then what happened Hikari?"_ Megumi wrote on her broad.

Hikari, still smiling widely, gave everyone a thumb's up with a wink. "I got a part time job!"

The room went silence once more.

(Scene Change)

After 20 minutes since Hikari ran off to class, her friends and boyfriend stayed behind to ditch once more.

Akira had her head in her hands, muttering "A part time job, a part time job, my poor little Hikari has a part time job…"

Megumi and Jun turned towards Kei's direction and shrieked when they saw his form. His fingers were slowly breaking his keyboard and the computer looked like it was about to crack from his glare.

"Hey! Cheer up guys!" Tadashi said, smiling the best he could. "This is what Hikari wanted and-"

He cut off mid-sentence when Akira and Kei turned to glare at him. Instead he sweetdropped and bit into one of Akira's desserts.

"What Tadashi is trying to say is-Huh?" Ryu stopped as something caught his attention. "What's this?" The boy walked towards the piece of paper that was on the floor.

"What is it Ryu?" Jun asked.

"This is a flyer. I think Hikari dropped it."

"_What does it say?" _Megumi's sign said.

'It says: We are now hiring at Light's Paradise. Chiefs' are needed as well as waitresses. Age of 15 and older is required…and the rest are just the requirements." Ryu finished. "I think this is what Hikari signed up for. And by the look of this, this flyer was put up at least thee weeks ago."

"Light's Paradise?" Tadashi said, "Isn't that one of your restaurants, Kei-AH!!"

Everyone flinched as Kei's deadly aura was now one that was filled with happiness. _'That's a yes.'_ The rest thought.

"He couldn't make it anymore obvious." Akira said; her legs across the table and arms across her chest. "Might as well put 'Hikari's Paradise' instead."

But then Kei stood to his feet and fixed his tie. "Well, Hikari will be out of class soon. She'll probably be looking for that flyer soon so," The male took the flyer from Ryu, "I'll go give this to her."

After that, Kei left before Akira could yell at him.

(Scene Change)

"Aww! Where is it?!" Hikari panicked, searching everywhere in her backpack. "WHERE"S THE FLYER!" She dropped her backpack on a chair and started looking underneath the desks. "I can't find it." _'Now what am I going to do?! I wanted to show Akira and the others where I work on! Plus I wanted to show that damn Takishima that I could get a job! hehe'_

The woman stopped wicking grinning before going back to her search. _'But I can't rub it in his face if it's not here!'_

"Looking for something Miss No. 2?" A voice in the back inquired and while realizing the voice, she bumped her head underneath a desk. She looked at him to notice he was by the door.

"Takashima!" The black haired girl growled while rubbing her head. "What are-?"

She ignored his amused expression when she noticed what he was holding. She paled. "Takashima where did you-"

"You dropped it on your way to class." He said innocently.

Hikari forced a smile and walked to where he was. "Thanks for finding it." But when she was about to take it back, Kei placed it behind his back. She narrowed her gaze. "Takashima!" She lunged forward but he dodged out of the way.

"Grrr! Give it back!" When he rose up the flyer, the girl jumped at him. Once more he dodged, making Hikari miss again. She clenched her fists and attacked. "Damn!" Miss. "You." Another miss. "Stupid." Miss. "Takashima!!!"

Hikari bit her bottom lip as she tried her hardest to reach the flyer that was in his raised hand. As she continued her attempts, Kei was smiling wider than when he found out she was working in one of his restaurants.

He decided to snake his arm around her waist, causing Hikari to jump higher than intended. Her eyes met his smoothing orbs as she slightly relaxed with a tense of nervousness. "What are you-?"

"It will cost you one kiss." The boy responded in a serious tone.

She blushed. "Huh?" Then she was hushed when Kei smacked his lips against hers. The girl froze in her spot as Kei continued to kiss her. Once he pulled away, he released her and placed the flyer into her hand.

She slumped down to the floor, still bright red. "What…what was t-that for?"

Kei simply shrugged.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" Hikari yelled with an angry mark on the side of her face.

The boy ignored her outburst and walked to the chair where her backpack rested. He picked it and through it across his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!!"

Kei walked back to her with a smile plastered on his face. "You might hurt yourself again Miss. No. 2 and we don't want that to happen." He said while patting her head.

"DON"T CALL NO. 2!!"

But he continued to smile while Hikari pouted angrily at her boyfriend.

(Scene Change)

"So Hikari, tell us more about your part time job!" Akira said, trying her best to smile. But of course she couldn't; not when she knew that her best friend was working for that 'damn Kei', as she put it.

The long blacked haired woman smiled as she finished taking a sip of her tea. All members of Special A were outside on the field, eating some of Akira's delicious snacks.

"I barely started yesterday but it was so much fun! The manager kind of weird but that's what makes it more fun!"

Megumi wrote down something before showing it to Hikari_. "What do you do there?"_

Hikari held her head up high and pointed to herself with her thumb. "I'm a waitress!" She stated, obviously proud of her position.

"SO CUTE!" Akira shouted, enlacing her fingers together and placing her cheek on them. "Hikari as a waitress! THAT'S SO CUTE!"

While Akira inquired the details on the uniform, Tadashi quietly muttered to Ryu. "Do you think Hikari knows the restaurant's named after her?"

Ryu muttered back. "I don't even think that she's realized that she's technology working for Kei."

"Should we tell her?"

The boys looked at Hikari and then at Kei, who had an aura of happiness. He's been in a better mood since he found out that Hikari was working for him.

Both males sweetdropped. "I don't think we should spoil his mood." Ryu warned.

"Agreed."

Then they went back to their meal.

(Scene Change)

"So it's settled! Friday night we're going to Light's Paradise!" Akira stated with her hands on her hips. The Special A members, minus Hikari and Kei, were in the greenhouse.

"Shouldn't we tell Kei tha-AW!" Tadashi's question was cut short when his girlfriend pulled him by the collar, a dark aura swirling behind her.

"You will **NOT** say anything to that annoying Kei! If he finds out and goes, he'll be planning on keeping my sweet Hikari from us! **UNDERSTOOD?!!"**

"Yes, ma!" The male responded with a terrified expression.

Still grinning evilly, Akira tossed her boyfriend aside and turned to the trio. "Any questions?"

They shook their heads 'no'.

-

Friday Night

-

"Hello. Welcome to Light's Paradise!"

"Evening sir, I'll be your server for the night."

"Are you ready to order madam'?"

"Please come this way."

Hikari smiled as she looked around the restaurant. Her companions were working just as hard as she was and every costumer seemed to be enjoying the Friday night evening. She looked down at her Chinese style dress, red with black flowers all over it.

As she walked over to a group of men that were barely seated, Hikari heard a few of the girl waitresses gossiping in the corner. Half were blushing.

"Did you see?! It's actually him!"

"I know! He rarely comes in and when he does, he's not dressed up- like that." With that statement, some of the girls started to daydream.

"He must be waiting for someone important!" One squealed.

'_Hum. Maybe it's a celebrity or something.'_ The black haired woman thought before reaching her table. She smiled kindly at the five men, who looked like they were 21.

"Welcome to Light's Paradise! I'll be your waitress for the night and if you need anything just let me know!"

One of the boys smirked. "Oh, I'll definitely let you know when I want _something,_ sugar."

His friends started chuckling while Hikari grew an angry mark on her forehead. _'SUGAR?!!!'_ "Well then-" Hikari said, clenching her teeth together. "Are you ready to order?"

The same boy smirked again. "Depends. Are you on the menu?"

His friends started barking on that one while Hikari clenched the notepad.

(Scene Change)

"Oh dear! Oh dear! He doesn't look too happy right! Oh what am I going to do?!" The small manager muttered, walking back and forth while taking peaks at the special guess who sat was glaring murderously at the group of boys Hikari was with. He looked like he was about to break loose of all hell at any second.

"What is it boss?" A waitress asked while coming up with two other workers.

"Aww! It's Mr. Takishima!" The manager welled. "He looks very, VERY upset! No! Scratch that! He looks ready to **KILL!**"

"Maybe I should _talk _to him," A redhead woman said, 'practicing' on her flirting. "I'm sure I could take off whatever is on his mind."

The manager sighed and straightened up. "No. I'll talk to him. But come over and be his waitress."

The woman frowned but smiled when she was called over.

The two walked over to Kei's table but Kei didn't appear to notice him. The small man cleared his throat and once Kei heard him he turned his deadly glare at his direction.

He flinched but then straightened up. "G-good Eve-Evening Mr. Taki-shima. How-ar-are you this even-ing?"

Kei didn't answer but his dark aura grew. "I'm sorry! What a terr-terrible question to a-ask!"

Once more, the owner didn't respond. "Well…This is your wait-waitress for the night." He said, pointing to the girl in uniform.

The woman smiled and stuck her chest out a bit more. "Hi! I'm Komaki! Is there anything I could _do_ for you this evening?"

Kei smiled evilly at her and said, "Yes. Actually, there's something you _could_ do."

(Scene Change)

Hikari slammed the kitchen door open so hard that when it made contact with the wall, giant crack-marks appeared. She wore a piss off expression as she matched to the chef. _'If those idiots say one more stupid remark, I swear I'll throw them out of the restaurant!'_

The chef looked scared of Hikari expression and hide behind a frying pan. _'Did I do something wrong? Is this how my life ends? Oh mother if you could hear me now, I'm sorry that I broke your dishwasher when I was twelve! I was stupid and young! And I'm sorry about-'_

As the chef continued to apologize in his mind, the kitchen door was once more slammed but it wasn't as hard as Hikari's. Komaki walked in, rejected and angry and was followed by a small timid manager. All the females expect Hikari ran up to them.

"How did it go? Why was he mad?!"

"How handsome is he up close?!"

"Did he want you?! I bet he wanted you!"

Before more questions could be asked, the manager raised his hand to silence the girls. He cleared his voice. "We still have a chance to please him!"

'_Must be the celebrity.'_ Hikari thought.

"All we have to do his-"

"HIKARI! GO AND SERVE OUR SPECIAL GUEST!" Komaki shouted, huffing as she turned her back towards the new waitress.

Hikari tilted her head to the side. "Huh?"

"THAT'S RIGHT! HE WANTS _HER _TO BE HIS WAITRESS!" The redhead shouted again. Komaki walked over to Hikari, grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her outside the kitchen doors. She continued to shove the black haired girl until she was in front of Kei's table. "Here you are Mr. Takishima!" Komaki growled.

"Thank you."

Hikari stared in shock at Kei, who was wearing a suit that was both casual and formal and had his hair back like at Yahiro's party. When getting her thoughts together, she took a step back and pointed at Kei's face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"He owns it."

Hikari jumped as she turned to stare down at the manager. "What?"

"Mr. Takishima owns 'Light's Paradise'."

"NO WAY!"

A few people turned their heads over to look at the four.

Komaki looked like she was about to smack Hikari for her stupidity but Kei's glare is what stopped her from doing so. Instead, the girl crossed her arms over chest and turned the other way. "Ask for his order." She muttered.

Kei smirked as she stared at her. "Yes, ask me Ms. No. 2."

Hikari had an angry mark on her as she pulled out her pencil and pad. She forced a smile. "What would you like to eat for the evening?"

"What are your specials?"

"You should know. You own this."

"Ms. Hikari!" The manager cried as the redhead pulled Hikari's hair back. "Ouch!"

"Please forgive her Mr. Takashima!" The small man said, bowing. "She's new here."

"It's alright. Maybe I show keep her here for a few extra hours everyday." The blonde teenage boy said. "So that she may learn a few things, calling me boss for example." He finished, smiling innocently.

But the Hikari only looked angrier. "YOU CAN'T ORDER ME AROUND IF I QUIT!"

Kei narrowed his eyes at her as he stood up. The manager hid behind Komaki as the redhead smirked. _'Oh, she's going to get it.'_

Hikari stood her ground but when Kei lifted her from underneath her knees and back, she had no choice but to land in his arms. The waitresses, who were 'hiding' behind the door gasped while the manager and Komaki stared in disbelief. The girl blushed. "LET GO STUPID BASTARD!"

But the male only tightened his grip and started walking towards the front door. People turned to stare as Hikari tried to get off of Kei.

"Mr. Takishima! Where are you going?!" The manager cried.

Kei only turned his head. "I'm going out somewhere with my girlfriend."

With that he walked out the door, leaving the entire restaurant in shock.

(Scene Change)

The girl stared outside the limousine's window, glaring at the outside objects. Kei sat on the other side of the limo, arms crossed while staring at his girlfriend. The ride was silent since Hikari was to busy cursing him in her mind. _'Stupid bastard! Stupid Takishima! Damn him for being in the restaurant!!'_

She peeked over at him through her shoulder. "Where are we going?"

He smiled slightly, "It's a surprise. We'll be there in about a minute."

Hikari looked back at the window, noticing that they were passing through a gate. They entered a dark tunnel and once they passed through that they stopped. "What the-"

"We're here." Kei said as the driver opened his door. She slipped out once he had exited the door and gasped. The sight was a beautiful dark sky with thousands of bright stars. Underneath it was a calm ocean with a few tiny waves crashing on the shoreline.

The female turned to her boyfriend, raising an eyebrow. "How did we-?"

"It's a private area that the Takashima family owns." Kei replied.

"HOW MANY THINGS DO YOU OWN?!"

He saddened at her sentence and started to walk towards the sand.

"Ah-Wait up Takashima!" Hikari panicked as she ran over to the boy. She grabbed him by the arm, making him stop but he still didn't look at her.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed and looked at her. "Is it that bad, if you work for me?" That completely stunned Hikari. "Is that why, you wanted to quit?"

She stared at his face, noticing how saddened he looked at the moment. She sighed and looked down. "Does it matter if you're my boss or not? You've never wanted me to work anyway."

A moment of silence passed and Hikari lifted her head to look at Kei. But Kei had turned away. She was about to let go of his arm when…

"I worry about Hikari."

She looked back at him quickly as he looked back at her. He turned his body so that he may be facing his girlfriend as a sad smile appeared on his face. "I'm worried that if Hikari got a job, she would get hurt. I'm scared that if Hikari did get a job…she wouldn't have time for me."

Hikari waited for him to continue as Kei stared into her eyes. "I thought if you worked, I wouldn't see you as much. At times, I can't see you, or have to re-schedule our dates, because of my job. You already train and study so I thought that if you added a job that would take you away from me."

The blonde smiled as he grabbed her hand and enlaced his fingers with hers. "That's why I was so happy when I found out Hikari would be working for me. I could see Hikari for a few more hours after school. I could make sure you were safe. I would know where you are at all times. I would spend more time with you. I wouldn't… lose you."

Of course, Hikari was blushing madly at everything her boyfriend just said but Kei still had one question to ask. "So, will you still work for me?"

Though still blushing, the girl crossed her arms and answered, "On one condition."

Kei raised an eyebrow, curious. "And that is-"

"That you treat me like one of your workers."

Kei opened his mouth but Hikari cut him off, "I don't want you to treat me extra special while I'm at work. I don't want you to take me out of work when ever you please…like tonight. Wait until my shift is over. I don't want you to pay me more or less than everyone else, unless I'm absent. Then I don't get paid for the night. And if you go to the restaurant and you're already assigned a waiter, please let her be your waitress. I don't want the other waitresses thinking you're too good for them or I'm way better than them. I don't want you to treat me special because as selfish as this sounds," the girl smiled and blushed slightly, "Being your girlfriend _already _makes me feel special."

The blonde stared in disbelief at her little speech but his heart was beating twice as fast as it should. He smiled and took her face into his hands, kissing her cheek. "Deal."

Hikari grinned as Kei placed his lips over hers.

(Scene Change)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIKARI ISN'T HERE?!"

"I'm….sorry Ms. But Master Ta-Takishima out Ms. Hikari out for the eve-evening." The manager explained to a very pissed off Akira.

'_**Damn you Kei!'**_ Akira cursed as her boyfriend and the rest of Special A members started to back up slowly.

-

-

-

**A/N: Yes! Finally finished! Sorry I took so long and this story could have probably been better if I had more time but its Valentine's Day and I wanted to update something on this day so please forgive me. Good news is that I got two of my goals completed for this story: it was longer and had more Kei and Hikari scenes! I also want to thank all my reviewers and other authors who favored this story! I hope you guys liked it because this is a thanks for being such good reviewers!!!**

**I have one more goal for this story and that is to beat or tie the number of reviews of 'Kei's Lap'. Please help me out no matter how selfish this sounds! Get more than 15 reviews and that will give you another Hikari and Kei one-shot.**

**Thanks so much again and I hope you liked it.**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
